Snippets: Star Wars
by EmoKidSid
Summary: Boba Fett/OC. M/M. Somewhat AU. Read the disclaimer info inside please. Rating may change for possible later chapters.


Here's one of those "stories" that is a bunch of short little word prompts, focusing primarily on Boba Fett of Star Wars fame and an OC named Yin

Some of this may or may not be out of character. I mean, The Fett Man _has_ been known for giving substantial donations to orphanages. So maybe I'm not terribly, _terribly_ far off on some things.

I know this is all rather unconventional, but czech it out:  
In my opinion (which is probably _very_ different from most everybody else's), there is a serious lack of Fett slash.  
I've found maybe two Fett slash stories and one was in Russian. So I'm attempting to add to the strangeness of the internet.

I have a really, _really_ bad habit of taking a character I like, turning him gay, and giving him a little shota boy to lust after.  
I know, I suck pretty bad. But maybe if I do it enough, it'll just get out of my system, and Boba Fett can go back to his wife and kids unharmed.

So just so we're clear on this, if you don't wanna read about infamous bounty hunters making out with scraggly waif boys, click the back button, and head away from my page, plzkthx.  
(There isn't really any of that in this installment, but there probably will be later. We're on the same page now? Petting the same dog? Are you picking up what I'm throwing down?)

.01. takes place during the battle of Geonosis in Episode 2: Attack Of The Clones.  
The rest are at random times.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**.01.Misfortune.**

He was maybe ten years old at the time - he couldn't remember exactly if he had to. His father, Jango, had taken him along to Geonosis to witness the death of the Jedi who had tracked their ship and eluded their bombs.

It was an exciting event for the young boy. Nobody escaped from his father, Jango Fett, the best bounty hunter in the entire galaxy!

The younger Fett observed the events unfolding below him, delighted to see three giant creatures enter the arena, ready to devour Kenobi and his Jedi scum counterparts. The view from the private balcony where he stood with his father and Count Dooku was amazing.

Things took an interesting turn, however, when the prisoners escaped their restraints and attempted to control the hungry, snarling beasts. The boy grabbed his father's arm, looking up to him questioningly. Jango showed a confident smile and gave his son's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

_Of course they can't escape_, the boy's thoughts were eased. _Even their stupid Jedi magic tricks won't save them._

Soon though, it seemed as if the prisoners' escape was indeed a possibility. The Jedi Master Mace Windu silently appeared behind Jango, holding his lightsaber to his throat. "This party is over," he stated quite seriously. And with that, hundreds of Jedi appeared in the crowds, activating their lightsabers, ready for battle.

Windu leapt gracefully to the arena floor below, followed by Jango. "Stay out of the way," were his orders to his son before he jumped from the balcony. The boy obeyed, like he always did, ducking behind a protruding wall, carefully peering around it to watch the action.

He spotted Jango in the crowded chaos, just in time to see him trampled by an angry reek. Using his front horn for leverage, the raging beast tossed Jango and proceeded to roll him across the ground until it slipped up and ran a bit too far ahead without its victim. The bounty hunter used this opportunity to whip out one of his blasters and put a bolt through the reek's head, just moments before it charged him again.

The younger Fett relaxed slightly, feeling foolish about doubting Jango's abilities. He should have been more confident in knowing that his father could hold his own against some common animal.

Jango had turned his attentions to Mace Windu, who was coming at him from the other side. He realized quickly that in this situation, Windu was easily reflecting his blaster shots. He worked to switch on his jetpack so he could put a better distance between the Jedi and himself, but the pack had been damaged when the reek had trampled him. The jets sparked and sputtered, but refused to ignite, leaving him in a vulnerable position. He fired his blasters valiantly but in the end, Windu came out the winner. The helmet was thrown aside as the now lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Shocked, and certain he was imagining things, the boy in the balcony watched helplessly as the Jedi scum's lightsaber severed his father's head from his shoulders in one quick swipe.

_That wasn't my dad. Where did he go?_ he thought frantically, scanning the crowd in vain to locate his father. _That was another person. Somebody else. It has to be somebody else._

But it wasn't.

He didn't move for a long time. He kept to his hiding spot, fixated on the one body, among so many, that actually mattered. When the arena was cleared, save for the casualties, he stood and made his way down to the battlefield. The ground was littered with the bodies of Jedi, Geonosians, and broken battle droids, all of which were ignored as the younger Fett found his way to his father's helmet and crouched down in the dirt. He picked up the piece of armor, pressing it mournfully to his forehead.

It was time for him to grow up.

**.02.Advertisement.**

It really was unfair, to say the least.

He'd barely scraped up a dollar and a half in the past three days. Every diner employee he'd pleaded with told him to "Scram!" Nobody he came across was kind enough to give a boy a handout.

There was nothing left for him to do. Yin swallowed his pride and began to walk, focusing on the money he would hopefully be making, and the food he might be able to buy with it.

He hated to do it. He was so young and frightened and inexperienced... But he was _hungry_ too, and painfully so. Three days was an awfully long time to go without a bite, and these times called for desperate measures.

He made his way to a poorly lit street at which he knew the hookers met up with their johns, where he stood and waited.

**.03.Introduction.**

"'Preciate it, sir," Yin bowed his head in a quick thanks towards the armor-clad man who'd tossed a few coins into his hat. The man nodded back in acknowledgment and continued on his way.

Several hours later found the man passing by once more.

"Hey. Are you selling?"

"No, sir, but if you tell me what you want and gimme the credits for it, I'm sure I can get it. Probably couldn't get my hands on any Rokna Blue or anything heavy like that, but I'm sure I could get ya something lighter."

"Slick. As much as 300 credits can buy." The man handed the boy money for the second time that day.

"You trust me to get that back to you?"

"There's another hundred credits in it for you when you return. And you should learn the easy way not to piss off a bounty hunter, kid."

Yin swallowed his apprehension and gave a trustworthy smile. "Yes sir," he nodded, pulling his cap from the hem of his pants and adjusting it on his head.

"What's your name, kid? In case I have to hunt you down for thievery. If you cheat me, I'll break your neck, you know..."

"Yinny, sir. Yin Paraks. And don't you worry about me running off on ya, sir. I'll do just about anything for a good amount," he laughed nervously. With most anybody else, he would've probably tried to argue for a higher deliver fee than a hundred credits, but this guy was a little intimidating. Also, a bounty hunter. "Meet me by that alleyway right there in about two hours. I'll have whatcha need."

"Sure thing, Yinny," the bounty hunter said with an obvious grin in his voice.

**.04.Food.**

"I'm late, huh?" Yin asked sheepishly.

"A little," the man conceded.

"Sorry, sir, it's just that the guy I had to go to, Iya, I told him I had to be back in two hours, but he didn't care. Took as long as he pleased. He always does everything his way, never minds anyone else... Thinks he owns the damn under-city and more!" The boy ranted, leading the bounty hunter down the alleyway and further out of sight. "Here you go. Twelve credits left over, too," he handed the man a small bag and the cash. "If you're gonna dock my pay for being late, sir, that's quite alright," he tried his best not to sound disappointed.

"Thank you, Yin. And here's your hundred. It's not much, but you keep the change too."

"Oh, thank _you_, sir!" Yin pocketed the credits happily and tipped his cap. "Guess I'll be seein' ya then."

"Mmhm," the man agreed, storing his good in his own pocket and stopped the boy as he turned to leave. "Yin."

"Ah, yes?" Yin answered hesitantly. He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong, but he'd always imagined that bounty hunters could be easily put off.

"Are you hungry?"

**.05.Innocence.**

"Thank you for dinner," Yin said as the two walked back into the street. He wasn't answered, nor was he told to beat it, so he followed slightly behind the older man for a block or two. "Is there anything else I could be of service for tonight?" He was careful to intone the question suggestively enough that his intent would be understood.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir," the boy answered immediately. He was clearly used to the lie, having been on the streets for a good couple of years and needing to earn his way somehow.

"Uh huh..." was the doubtful response.

"Seventeen?"

Fett stared at the boy through his helmet in a disapproving silence until Yin, a little shamefully, admitted, "I'm fifteen, sir."

**.06.Family.**

Back inside the inn room, Fett stripped himself of his armor. Under the helmet, Yin saw a young man who was not unattractive, with light brown skin and a slightly wavy, untidy mess of black hair that wasn't all that long, but wasn't all that short either.

"I'm going to wash up," he informed the younger boy. "I don't have much to steal, but if you take it, I'll break your neck."

"Yes sir," Yin tried for a small, friendly smile, and hoped that he succeeded in the expression. He would never steal from someone who'd been so kind to him, with or without threats of permanent injury and possible death.

Upon hearing water running from behind the bathroom door, Yin began to look around for something with which to occupy his time. He eventually wandered over to the helmet that had been set down so as to examine it. It made Fett look even more bad ass than he already seemed to be.

"That was my father's," Fett offered as he reentered the room and noticed he boy looking at his armor. "Took it and had the colours redesigned after he died. Paint's pretty scuffed up now though."

"I wish I had something cool like that to remember _my_ dad."

"Well," Fett shrugged. "Sorry I don't have anything profound and reassuring to tell ya, kid. Sometimes life just isn't all that nice and doesn't feel like giving a shit about you."

"I suppose..." Yin said quietly. He actually _was_ momentarily hoping for some words of comfort, but it did seem like a bit much to ask from some bounty hunter who'd just picked him up off the street.

"We do fine without 'em, right? Our dads, I mean," Fett asked in a lazy manner, leaning back against the bed's headboard and fiddling with the specs of one of his gloves. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or just felt indifferently about the topic.

"Sure," agreed Yin, though his answer wasn't all that convincing.

**.07.Reluctance.**

"Rough landing?" Fett stared impatiently at Yin who was shielding his eyes from the sudden bright sunlight that came through the cargo hold door, and looking rather uncomfortable, seeing as he was pinned between the wall and a swoop bike. "What the hell are you doing on my ship?"

"Stowing away?" Yin tried, laughing nervously. "I wanted to come with you." He began to work on maneuvering his way out of the wall-Yinny-bike sandwich he'd gotten himself into. Fett briefly considered shoving the swoop bike hard into the kid, but he ultimately refrained and said, "No."

"Why not?"

Jango Fett's Rule Number Six reverberated loudly in the older man's head: _The bounty hunter is free of attachments_.

"What would I possibly do with you?"

Yin slipped out from behind the bike, only to trip over his own two feet, narrowly missing a stack of crates. "Anything, sir. I can do anything you need me to do. Run errands, find slick for ya, clean the ship, anything. I could even learn to kill, sir, if I need to."

Rule Number One came to mind: _Trust no one, but use everyone_.

"Okay, so you might come in handy once in a while," Fett waited until the kid finally got out of the ship to close the hold door. "But I don't even _know_ you. I don't trust you." He grabbed his pack and started walking. "And you don't wanna kill, kid. Trust me on that one."

"But I'd do it!" Yin pulled his green cadet cap onto his head and ran after. "If I had to."

"No," was the stern answer, once again.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Yin asked. "I don't know if I can even get back home. If I can, I don't have anything to go back for. And I don't even know what fucking planet I'm on. How'm I supposed to get back if I have no idea where we are?"

"Sounds like a _you_ problem," Fett answered, not helping the situation in the least. "_I_ can't take you back to Atzerri. I have things to do."

Yinny rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. "_Please_ let me come with you!"

"You're expendable, kid. I won't risk my life for yours," the bounty hunter warned. "If something happens to ya, I can't be bothered with it."

"Then I'll stay out of your way," the boy swore.

"If you can't keep up with me, I'm not waiting for you. I'll leave you behind without a second thought."

"I can keep up, sir, I know I can."

Rule Number Three: _No friends, no enemies. Only allies and adversaries._

"You can stay until we find you a better place than that miserable, lousy city you come from. You can earn a small wage from me, you _will_ stay out of my way. You'll do as I tell you to, and you're to be ready to do whatever that may be whenever I want you to do it. As long as you're with me, you're gonna live by same bounty hunter rules that I do. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Yin agreed happily.

"Rule Number Ten. Always be polite. Especially to your adversaries. Repeat it back to me."

"Rule Number Ten," Yinny parroted. "Always be polite, especially to your adversaries."

"Rule Number Five. A bounty hunter never complains."

"Number Five. A bounty hunter never complains," the boy repeated. "Never?"

"Not ever," the older man replied. "Excluding _me_ being allowed to complain about _you_. Rule Number Thirteen..."

**.08.Silence.**

The angry silence was near maddening. Fett was furious and Yinny felt he was to blame for the anger.

He'd _tried_ to stop the thieves, but one boy taking on two grown men probably wouldn't have ended very well. Especially since said men had vibroblades and DL-18 blaster pistols. Yin really didn't want to lose the money, but he was never really in the mood to be killed either. Although he _did_ regret his decision to keep his life momentarily, when Fett learned about the robbery.

There was yelling at first, of course, but the shouting ceased when Fett un-holstered his gun. Yin squeezed his eyes shut, fully expecting a carbine rifle shot to the face. He waited for the blast to come and warily opened one eye when it never did, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing that Fett was just disassembling the gun for cleaning.

An angry, _silent_ cleaning. No matter what he said, or how many times he said it, Yinny's apologies were answered only with silence.

Over an hour went by before Fett finally spoke in a resentful, yet thankful tone.

"Well... At least they didn't slaughter ya," he said, and smirked before he continued. "Cos you're gonna hafta find a way to earn all that money back."

**.09.Toast.**

"Get up. I made breakfast."

Yinny certainly would have preferred to sleep a while longer, but he was far too shocked. "...What?"

"Get. Up. I made. Breakfast."

"You can cook, sir?"

"Not so much, no," Fett admitted, not caring in the least. He sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots. "But I made it and you're damn well gonna eat it." Such a lovely ray of sunshine to wake up to.

Yin tried his best to hold in a snicker as he made his way to his plate of food. "Well, it doesn't look so bad," he offered optimistically. The scrambled eggs were a little dry though. But food was food. He wouldn't complain.

"Yeah? How's the toast?" Fett asked inattentively, doing up his laces.

Yin picked up a piece of the bread and took a rather crunchy bite. "Hmm..." he considered his answer. "It's a bit on the Dark Side."

"Oh fuck you!"


End file.
